


Thrill of the Fall

by l_ynn51



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Disorder, Car Accidents, Conventions, Depression, Developing Friendships, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Trans Character, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ynn51/pseuds/l_ynn51
Summary: This is going to stay a short story for now, I am busy with school, work and other writings at the moment. I will eventually continue this fic but for now its being put on hold.
Relationships: Bob Muyskens/Mandy Bell Muyskens, Ethan Nestor/Original Male Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Molly Barnes/Wade Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Ludic

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to stay a short story for now, I am busy with school, work and other writings at the moment. I will eventually continue this fic but for now its being put on hold.

The world spun. Dizzy. Flashing lights, flashing colors, moving bodies, bouncing, dancing, swaying. Swaying. My body swayed with my weight, stomach full of liquor, swishing back and forth, and it felt almost like sea sickness. As though the contents of my stomach could and would come up at any moment, but I didn't want to stop moving to the beat. Heavy drums and bass vibrated the ground and walls around us, convincing my brain to keep dancing.

My world started to shake more, strobing purple, blue, red, and white lights caused my eyes to dance, it felt like my world was crashing down around me. As I twisted with the music my foot got caught, and went limp. Then my world actually started to crash around me, I started falling, just barely catching myself before I crashed into someone else near me, and my brain jump started as I stared into a strangers hazed eyes.

Thoughts and thoughts, swirling liquids on an empty stomach, and the need to hurl beat any panic I could think of. Slapping a hand over my mouth I pushed past dancing bodies, muttering quick apologies and looking for a nearby trashcan. I bumped into and was bumped into and shoved around by all the other people who could possibly be trying to do the same or not.

My eyes searched wildly, left, right, up, down, wherever I could see, I searched. Nearing closer to the edge of the dance floor, and finally spotting my friends out near the bar, a few of the gesturing to me, pointing at me. Though my brain did not care as I noticed a trash can a few feet away from them, running directly towards it, and in conclusion of my action an uproar of laughter could be heard, barely audibly due to the music.

I could care less about being a tool for their amusement as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the trash. Gross sloshing filled my ears, the sound of dry heaving settled in my ears, and my legs gave out under me. Knees hitting the cold concrete floor beneath me, gasping, and mouth open for any sort of relief of the acidic taste. I lifted my head, glancing at my friends who just pointed and laughed amongst themselves. Right now, in this moment, I was absolutely pathetic.

Sighing, I gathered my strength, pushing myself to my feet, still dizzy with a drunken sway. I turned towards the douche bags, raising both my hands and flipping them off, "Fuck y'all!" I shouted over the music, a shit eating grin plaster on my flustered face. Acidic taste resonating in my mouth from moments before.

A way out.

I turned away from them, swaying in the opposite direction in search of an exit. Brain going fuzzy with slight panic, panic I had forgotten about in the last few moments. My breathing started to falter as I only saw more and more darkness in the moving direction, not an exit. I broke out into a jog that didn't last for very long, tripping over my own feet. God, how many more times could I stumble over my own feet tonight?

I just accepted fate this time, my brain already to overstimulated from everything going on around me, but I never hit the ground. My arms were outstretched, and two foreign hands clasped around my biceps. Eyes shooting open only to be greeted by another pair of worried ones.

"H...hey, could you help me o...out of here?" I sputtered hazily, mind still spinning with wild panic. Breathing in rapid, shallow breaths as an attempt to calm myself down. It didn't really help as I was asking a literal stranger to help me out of a club. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision. I could feel their stares on me, taking in my pathetic sights, and anxiety ripped at my stomach, causing me to bow my head a bit, blonde hair falling a little over my eyes. 

"Wade will you come with us?" A voice proximal to me suggested, I was pretty sure it was the man holding me up right who spoke but I wasn't sure. Mind still racing with endless possibilities and thoughts. My arms started to ache from the lack of strength I had from just throwing up, and I adjusted my position, kind of realizing my hands had been placed out right on this man's chest when he caught me. I could feel he was tense though, and I paled at the thought of making him uncomfortable. I glanced up at him, and could barely make out the hint of green in his eyes despite the dark room and strobing lights. I made no gesture to move in case I fell, and he made no movement to release my arms.

"I need to grab something from my car, so I'm ready to go when you guys are." A deeper voice inquired, and I tore my eyes away from the man in front of me in search of the voice. He was tall several inches taller than me, and a magnificent beard.

This is Wade? I thought.

He glanced back at the rest of their group and said something, but I couldn't hear a word they said. When they were done talking he took off ahead of us, and the man holding onto me adjusted his grip, letting me grab onto his shoulder as we walked. Anxiety still trickling into my mind, cause tears to almost fall from my eyes.

I lurched to the side, I felt absolutely weak. Body wanting to shut down more and more with each step, and it didn't even seem to speed anything up. Walking forever, sick of the motions and the people buzzing around me. Shit, it just killed my head. Bringing my hand up to my face I covered my eyes, rubbing them swiftly as though I could wipe away the sickness with it, but instead wiping away tears. I stared ahead, over the man's shoulder, slightly focusing on the tall, bald man ahead of us. Wade they had called him. Wade. Wade. Wade?

I tried to wrack my thoughts, really trying to remember where I had heard his name before, but continuously drew blanks. Though all thought escaped me again as I watch him push open a heavy, black steel door allowing a cool breeze to settle on anyone that dared stood nearby.

'Fuck its cold." I shivered whining slightly as my body tensed up. The man guiding me chuckled, letting go of my shoulder. I hadn't really taken in his figure, so I turned, looking him up and down. He was just an average dude, though he was cute. Skinny jeans and a white button down, clad with a black letterman jacket. Just kind of an average club outfit.

My mind skipped around a bit, still hazy with drunkeness and anxiety, as a turned away from him, heading for the red brick wall that supported the club. The cold breeze surprised me when we first went outside, but the buzz kept me slightly warm, slightly unconsciously shivering.

I sighed as I leaned up against the wall, my shirt getting caught slightly as I slid down it into a squat. The exhaustion finally started settling in and I laid my head against the wall, eyes closed, reaching into my back pocket to grab my phone and cigarettes. The bright screen lit up my face, screen reading '1:47 am', '5 unread messages', '2 missed calls', and my stomach dropped, I must've started to worry them. Turning the screen back off I stared down at my lap, letting my eyes look over the contents of my lap. Cigs, lighter, phone. Old cigs, green lighter, cell phone, I repeated them to myself. 

"So where are you from?" Wade inquired deeply cause me to flinch, being drawn from my own little world. Looking up from my lap, I glanced over to where he stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. "Mullingar, Ireland," I responded, pausing for a moment, "What about you?"

"I'm from Alliance, Ohio, born and raised." Wade chuckled to himself, uncrossing his arms and walking over next to me. He leaned against the wall, and slowly moved down to my height before sitting next to me. "And he's from Cape Elizabeth in Maine." He finished, gesturing a pointed finger towards his friend, and I followed in his line of sight.

Letterman had his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, sheltering them from the breeze. He shook his head, chuckling lightly as he kicked a small rock around. I felt guilty, I had ruined these peoples night, worried my friends, and made them uncomfortable too. The more I thought the more my anxieties set in, and if it hadn't already been bad, it only got worse.

I sucked in a short breath, grabbing the pack of smokes off my leg. Marlboro Reds I read off the white and red box, packing them against the palm of my hand. The abrasive patting made the men turn their heads towards me as I stopped to grab one. Placing it between my lips and lighting the wretched thing, their eyes quickly departed as I looked between them. I didn't care if others thought my smoking habit was bad, it helped. It calmed my shaking hands, and intrusive thoughts. So for all I cared they could keep their opinions to themselves, but these people were different, nice, so I couldn't really hold it against them. 

"I apologize if I interrupted yer night, I just got overwhelmed and my friends were laughing at me so I ran off, drunkenly." I started anxiously, heart pounding against my sternum. "Everything got hazy and dizzy, and my heads pounding right along with it." I concluded, dragging my cigarette as a reminder that I was okay, but I could feel their eyes on me again.

Silence settled over us, music blaring in the background, muffled, just barely filling the silence, and my brain hyper focused on the beat. Fast, fast, faster, then slow with no drums, harmonics with the lyrics, and then the drums came back slowly speeding up again. It was a good song for dancing to, drinking to also, much to my demise.

Other than the music, the two men began chatting amongst themselves, their words not being registered in my mind, and I let out a puff of smoke, nose pointed towards the night sky. It was black, no stars and barely a visible moon against the clouds. Moving my gaze away from the sky and back the reality, "You were panicked, nervous, we didn't mind helping you. That wasn't a problem, plus if it makes you feel better, I was starting to get a migraine from the music." Wade smiled at me, placing a hand on his head to signify his pain. I guiltily smiled at him, thanking him quietly.

The other man still stood away from us, shifting from leg to leg, "I didn't mean to frighten you, or trip and fall into you." I sighed, meeting his gaze, a guarded look covered his gaze, and my heart sped up again, anxiously. He didn't reply, only shrugged at me as he continued to stand there silently, his gaze shifting towards Wade in almost cryptic communication.

I looked away, taking another drag from my forgotten cigarette before placing it under my boot, stamping it out before I collected the items off my lap. "I'm not as drunk as I was before," I proclaim, "but I have a big day tomorrow, so I hope y'all have a good rest of yer night." Standing upright, shoving my smokes into my back pocket along with the lighter. Wade followed me up, once again towering over both of us.

"Gonna be alright on your own?" The silent male blurted out causing my head to whip around towards him. His brows furrowed, guarded concern written in his expression before it fell flat, completely disappearing as though it was never there. I just smiled at him, rubbing my cold hands together for warmth. "Yeah, I'm staying at a hotel with some friends nearby, it's not too far either." I explained, checking my phone for the time again, 2:23 am.

I shuffled on my feet for a moment, regaining feeling in them as they had gone slightly numb from squatting. Wade smiled at me, looking over towards his silent friend with a confused expression and I followed his gaze. He was shedding his letterman jacket, exposing his arms to the cold breeze around us. I was confused, looking between Wade and the other man. Why the hell was he taking his jacket off?

"Take it, you're cold and I've got another one inside with the others." He prompted tightly, holding the cloth with an out stretched arm, and my expression tightened. I didn't know this man, I had only met him when I fell into him, so why the hell would he give me his jacket?

Strange, I glanced over towards Wade and he looked just as confused as I did, if not more confused. "Uh...are you sure?" I questioned lowly, because honestly, it wasn't my jacket, he wasn't my friend, he was a complete stranger to me, but he just nodded not moving his arm. So I took it, I reached out and grabbed this foreign letterman, this strangers black jacket.

The cloth was slightly cold against my hand, but soft enough for its rough exterior. I stared down at it, just struck with all sorts of confusion, but my head whipped up as I heard him tell Wade he was going back inside to the others, shooting a glance towards me before he started walking. "Be safe getting to wherever you're going, alright?" He called out, it wasn't really a question more of a farewell as he threw his hand up waving bye.

I only nodded, lost for words. "Strange." I whispered, looking over at Wade, who shrugged. I don't think he even realized what had happened, just as lost as I was. He shook his head, "Be safe now." He stated, patting me on my shoulder before walking away out towards the parking lot.

I laughed lightly at myself, what the fuck had just happened? I threw my head back, looking up towards the sky again. The moon shone a little lighter now, allowing for more light to fall over the sleeping city. Quietly my laughing fit fell into small giggles until I stood completely silent, staring upwards and I realized after they had left that my anxiety had almost disappeared, but that thought was brought to an end as my phone began buzzing.

The screen was bright, lit up, and informed me that my friends were calling. I picked it up, waiting for them to say something, but the silence went on for a while. Both ends of the phone silent, quiet, and that was it. I knew they weren't happy with me, that was a given, but I really didn't want to be yelled by them. So I occupied myself until one of us had the courage to speak up.

Shrugging on the new jacket I had obtained, I held the phone between my ear and shoulder until I successfully put the jacket on. It fit well seeing as he was about the same size as me, and it still resonated some warmth from when he had worn it a few moments ago. Kind of creepy if you think about it, but I gathered the phone in my hand, shaking the intrusive thought from my mind, I didn't need any more anxiety tongith. Though I looked around now, taking in my surroundings, and decided that heading east was the best way to get back to the hotel, so I began walking.

The line still rang silent, so I sighed in defeat, and was the first one to speak up. "What's up guys?" I questioned thickly, running a hand through my blonde hair while I walked, waiting for a reply, but none was returned. "Dudes I'm sorry, ya know, y'all were right, are you happy that I finally admitted it?" I chuckled disappointedly at my pathetic state, but that was fair right? I knew I had fucked up tonight, and that thought had already settled at the bottom of my stomach hours ago. Overcoming me with guilt rather than anxiety this time.

"You really fucked up, but yes hearing you say that we were right makes it a bit better." A thick French accent chuckled worriedly from across the phone. He really did care, I knew that, but I disregarded it soundly. "So the worry really has eaten you up, hasn't it Sy?" I asked jokingly, and I could already imagine him rolling his eyes as me, but he hummed in response.

"Yo! Just tell him you're on your way back, and then maybe he'll let me sleep." Another voice chimed in, further from the phone, and I shook my head, growing closer to the hotel. I stayed silent for a moment, so did they, and just listened to the car pass me by, with a few people passing every few moments.

"Let him sleep, I'm less than a 5 minutes from the hotel." I finally retorted, hopefully calming some of Sy's nerves, and I could hear him sigh from the other side of the phone. Speaking to the other male in our hotel room, and I barely picked up on their quiet conversation only really recognizing the other dudes shouted thank you, before he probably fell back asleep.

Sy returned to the phone, "So what'd you get up to?" He questioned me, genuinely curious about my late night adventure, and I laughed whole heartedly. "I got shit faced drunk dude," I began pondering on the last six hours there. "I got shit faced drunk, partied hard, threw up, and then attempted to leave which caused me to meet some nice dudes who helped me." I informed the curious male, who listened intently as I spoke. He stayed silent through most of the story, throwing up small jokes every now and then I was greeted by the hotel door.

"But let me tell you, and you can't laugh, promise?" I asked jokingly, swinging open the large hotel door, and he hummed in reply. "He gave me his jacket, this handsome stranger gave me his goddamn jacket!" I laughed loudly, waving at the receptionist as I passed by, and she gave me a small wave in return cheeks turning a light pink. The line was silent, dead silent, before he began to speaking again. "Seriously? Are you wearing it?" He poked breathlessly and almost knowingly.

"Well obviously, its cold as balls, but did you mute yourself to laugh at me?" I exclaimed, pressing the elevator call button, and Sy laughed out loud this time, repeatedly apologizing to me while he laughed breathlessly.

"Alright asshole I see how it is," I chuckled, walking into the elevator and pressing the 4th floor button, "but I'm on the elevator now, so I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" I shouted, hanging up the phone before he could reply to me.

I leaned against the elevator wall, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath, and for the first time I noticed a cologne scent. Breathing in deeply again, taking in the scent this time, vanilla and cinnamon, that's nice I thought reopening my eyes as the elevator dinged. As the doors opened they revealed another man waiting there. He was a little taller than me, with shaggy dark brown hair and stubble. He smiled at me, moving into the elevator, and I nodded in return, moving from my spot after he had entered, out into the hallway.

I started leftward down the hall, the room number doors counting higher and higher until I reach mine. Fishing the key from my pocket, slipping it into the lock and opening the door. I walked into our room a few steps before remove the key and close the door, locking it back. 

Exaustion.

I was absolutely exhausted, and it settled in my bones once more as I leaned against the door, taking in the room. The lights were mostly shut off, only one remained on and that one illminated above the table in the small dining area. Sy was laying on one bed by himself, and he just watched me as I pushed off the door, sluggishly moving towards the table. The other bed was occupied by a face down male who was out cold. Brown hair splayed out in different directions. 

I dragged out a chair, sitting down and leaning over to unlace my boots. "How long has Aaron been out?" I asked, slipping my foot out of the first boot, taking the sock with it, and glancing up to Sy, who just shrugged at me. I shook head, making quick work of the other boot and sock too. 

Once my boots were off I stood, shedding the strangers letterman onto the table, and relieving myself of the thin shirt I had worn. My skinny jeans came off next, all clothing items either left on the floor or throw on the table in a tired, messy state. 

My boxers were all that were left as I shuffled tiredly over to the bed Aaron was asleep in, plopping down next to him, causing the male to groan a bit in protest before falling silent. I looked over to Sy, his eyes were slightly red and had tiredness written all over then, but he stayed up, worried about me. I sighed rubbing my eyes, and I could hear Sy sigh too. 

I ran a hand through my hair, laying down and letting my heavy eyelids close, sleep devoring me, but Sy spoke before I was completely taken. "Good night Austin." He mumbled, shuffling on the other bed. I stiffled a lazy chuckle, replying back, "Get some sleep Sylvester."


	2. Torpid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I've been busy with school work, actual work and writers block, but here it is. 4,666 words in the span of multiple hours, because it is now 2:10 am. So enjoy, and the POV in this chapter is different from the first, I'm leaving it in this POV from now on. Anyways that's all, enjoy

Austin is heavily hungover when he awakens, white sheets and baby blue blankets twisted around his body, head pounding as faint childish laughter fills his ears. The pain in his head shoots from the base of his skull to the back of his chanteuse green eyes. It’s a migraine, a typical sign of over drinking, and knows that for a fact. Having come home on many occasions hungover, or had someone bring him home due to being a blackout drunk. Though his pain only gets worse when he attempts to open his eyes, greeted by the afternoon sun rays that filter in through the open windows, and it surely doesn’t help that the white room practically glows.

Groaning he brings a hand up to his face, gently rubbing his eyes, as though he was trying to eliminate the bright light from his memory. It doesn’t help, and he eventually gives up trying after a minute or so, but his mind is drawn elsewhere in the room. The vague laughter that had filled his head is now in the room with him, chuckles and small talk falling from the two men’s lips. Austin just stares, head pounding a little harder now, but the two men take no notice, continuing to chat as they become adjusted to the room.

Due to being ignored, he begins to roll out of bed, shoving aside the material covering his body, and standing on his two feet. His Body now completely exposed other than what his thin boxers cover, and stretching both arms overhead. His guard is down and one of the boys takes quick notice of this, running over and wrapping both arms around his waist, hoisting him up off the ground. “How’s your hangover sleeping beauty?” The man in question asks loudly, spinning both of them around before placing Austin back on his feet. His head spins, eyes unfocused as he grabs his head in pain with one hand, and the shoulder of the taller man with the other.

“Well, it’s worse now jackass.” He grumbles, regaining balance as his head stops spinning. He glares up at the man, being a few inches taller than Austin causes him to crane his neck a bit at the short distance. The taller man is flashing his pearly whites, his smile is genuine and pure, and it almost makes Austin sick to look at. Gently shoving at the man’s shirt clad chest, he breaks the distance between them and playfully bumps into him again as he heads for the table he sat at last night.

The dark oak table had multiple ideas laid out on it. Bags from their trip, clothing, drinks, and exactly what he needed. Excedrin. Austin pulls out one of the chairs and promptly sits down, he grabs the bottle and makes quick work removing the cap, allowing two pills to slip out onto his hand. They were both white with small numbers and letters engraved or branded into the side of them, but he paid no mind. Throwing his head back, swallowing both pills dry and gagging at the chemical taste as they went down.

He sighed, reaching across the table to grab a water that sat out, and his phone next to it. He unscrewed the clear plastic cap, resting the bottle against his lips but not drinking as he unlocked his cell phone. The bright screen lit up and the same messages he saw from last night were still there, unopened, the only thing different this time was that the time read ’10:14 am’. Those numbers caused his stomach to drop a bit, panic set in slightly. He couldn’t remember the meeting time, he couldn’t remember the address either, nor who was going to be there. He had planned out this whole trip for a month with Sean, making sure he remembered what he needed to bring, what supplies he needed to buy, and making sure to have extra videos for the month he was gone despite having brought his camera with him.

Breathing deeply, and finally tipping back the bottle that was resting at his lips, he attempted to regain his train of thought. Attempting to relieve himself of any pessimistic despair, but that was to no avail. Placing the bottle back on the table, not thinking about replacing the cap as he stood and grabbed one of the bags. Slinging it over his shoulder, walked away from his spot, phone in hand, and into the bathroom.

The white tiles were cold beneath his bare feet, and ahead of him stood a large glass mirror that held his image, multiple lights hanging above it. He walked forward and placed his pack on the grey marbled countertop, unzipping it and removing several items. Toothbrush, hairbrush despite there already being one out, and the clothes he chose to wear that day, then set the pack down next to his feet.

Backing up he examined himself, he was still the same person, and his scars were placed in the right spots, freckled from head to toe. Key indicators that he was still his same old self, same alcoholic Irish man. He chuckled at his last thought, snatching his phone off the counter and scrolling to his contacts list. He needed to call Sean, discuss the details before it got too late, and pressed call, right next to the correct name. Placing the speaker button and setting the phone down so he could get dressed.

The bathroom rang silently, for the most part, no outside noise coming from the main room, only the dial tone. It was like a scene out of a horror game, silence and a ringing phone as the main character stood in a bathroom alone. Creepy. Shivers ran through Austin’s body at the thought, shifting from one leg to the other now that his pants were on.

“What’s up?” A sudden voice called out, causing him to jump a bit, a scream caught in the back of his throat before he remembered that he had called Sean. Looking down he breathed deeply, an embarrassed flush spreading across his pasty skin. “Hey, what’re ya up to?” Austin retorted, snagging the shirt off the countertop. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a black turtle neck, and he slid it on over his head, listening to the man answer. “Nothin’ much, just chilling here with Ethan till Mark gets back with the others.” He stated calmly and continued on. “Plus, when you arrive, but what about you?”

Austin’s heart ached slightly, he missed this man, despite how often they talk, and he missed getting to see him in person with his goofy crooked smile. “Getting dress, but dude please forgive me,” Austin begged jokingly as he adjusted his shirt. “I forgot what time we’re meeting and the address.” He apologetically mumbled the last few parts, hoping, but honestly _knowing_ that Sean would forgive him. A chuckle sounded from the other side of the line but it wasn’t Sean’s someone else was there with him, and he was on speakerphone.

‘ _Oh god_.’ Austin thought to himself, he had just made a fool of himself in front of a stranger who he hadn’t even met. That thought made him panic because this person knew Sean, and he probably just ruined any first impression he could’ve ever had.

“Tis alright, we’re meeting at Marks house at eleven so we have the rest of the day to record and get to hang out,” Sean stated, almost sensing Austin’s anxieties. “Ethan’s here with me, he opted to stay when Mark and Amy left.” The last piece of Sean’s statement made him calm down just a bit because now he knew the man’s name. He could pick him out from his chuckle now.

Austin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and ran a clammy hand through his hair. “Alright so we’ll be there in about thirty minutes, and you’ll send me the address, right?” He questioned, voice wavering so little that it went basically unnoticed by Sean, and he hummed on the other side of the phone. Saying their farewells and hanging up as Austin caught his own stare in the mirror.

It hadn’t been evident when he first looked at himself, but the under-eye bags stood out now against the black shirt. He had slept pretty well for a night out on the town, getting about eight hours of sleep, but the toll on his body was still there. _Pathetic_ was the only word that fell from his pink lips while he finished up in the bathroom. Taking one last look in the mirror before shoving his cell phone into his pocket and exiting the room, making sure to turn the light off before closing the door.

In the main room, Aaron and Sylvester sat together at the dark oak table, sharing small talk as they sorted through some of the bags. He walked over towards them, sitting in an open chair lateral to Sylvester, who smiled with a closed mouth at him. Sylvester was always the quieter of the three, but they all complimented so well, that’s what everyone had always told them. Since the very beginning of their friendship.

Austin returned the smile, focusing on putting his socks on while barely listening to their conversation. Both men had been dressed before Austin woke up, they walked out of the bathroom together, even with their shoes on. That revelation baffled him, they were both so eager for today that they woke up probably an hour before he did, if not earlier. Though he finished lacing up his boots, grabbing an empty bag that Sylvester handed to him and thanking him before walking away towards another pile of suitcases.

There weren’t many of them, only three, but they all held each individuals' cameras and important technology for the month they would be away from home. Austin grabbed the white one, gently placing it on the furthest bed, and unlocked the latches with a key. Inside held his expensive cased camera, a few flash drives, and a favored laptop out of the two he owned. He grabbed the camera and the weight in his hand made him smile. That was something he missed, simply for the fact that he hadn’t vlogged in three days. The weight was something he missed, along with the fact of being behind a camera almost every day. He chuckled to himself placing the camera in his empty bag and grabbing his bag of flash drives, tossing those in with it.

He figured he didn’t need his laptop today since he wouldn’t be editing anything until tonight. So, he closed the white suitcase, locking it and placing it back with the others. The bag was much lighter now, only encompassing the laptop. Looking around he grabbed his chargers too, knowing that he’ll most certainly need them for later when something starts to die. Tossing them into the bag he zipped it up and left it on the bed and rejoined the two men who were finishing up with their bags as well.

Austin looked down at their supplies which consisted of two bags, about the same size as his that were filled with their equipment, though he didn’t see much as his eyes went towards a foreign object on the table. The black letterman jacket, the club _stranger’s_ jacket. He had forgotten that he threw it on the table as he discarded his clothes last night, but the _stranger_ left a slight impression on him, being sincere enough to give away his jacket for free to someone who was cold. Austin smiled mindlessly, as he continued to recall the man’s features as best he could.

Ordinary, kind club man. Nothing about him really stood out, but on that same note, Austin couldn’t really remember the man’s eye color. Maybe the color of his skin as he was pale enough under the moonlit street and the color of his hair which appeared darker in the night, but not his eyes.

Austin was jerked from his daydreaming when he felt his phone buzz and retrieved it from his pocket. As quickly as he turned it on another message came through, buzzing in his hand this time. ‘ ** _2 new messages from Sean Mcloughlin_ ’**. He swiped up, unlocking his phone, and was immediately taken to the said messages.

**_Hey, here the address for you XXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Also, how far out from the house is your hotel?_ **

Austin’s curiosity was struck by the fact he was curious, and quickly typed the given address into google maps, allowing it to calculate for a moment. When he got his answer he swiped up, navigating back to his messages, and began typing one out: **_15 minutes, why what’s up?_**

He shoves his phone back into his pocket, and snatches the letterman jacket off the table, and shrugs it on before looking over at his friends who are now standing, bags in hand and ready to go. “The drive is about fifteen minutes, luckily, so who wants to drive?” Austin inquires turning away from them and walking towards the door. The two follow in suit. “I can, I don’t mind at all, plus you two wouldn’t let me drive yesterday~.” Aaron half whines, dragging out the day in yesterday as he slings an arm over Austin’s shoulder. Sylvester just half chuckles, grabbing for Austin’s bag before he can actually grab it on their way out.

Austin shoots a confused glance at Sylvester and gets a shrug in reply. “You can drive Aaron, just please, for the love of God. Don’t wreck the car, we can’t afford to buy it or repair it.” Sylvester joked; playfully shoving Aaron forward with his shoulder. The movement pushed both Aaron and Austin, causing them to jostle forward a bit, laughing in sync together.

They reach the door only a moment later, laugher still resonating in the chests of each of them, and Austin is the first to exit the room. Aaron’s next, his hand still resting on Austin’s shoulder, and Sylvester is the last one, as he turns away from the door, he hands two items off. A set of keys to Aaron it makes him smile, cheerfully grabbing them from his tanned hand and releasing his hold on Austin. The next is Austin’s backpack, which he thanks him for, slinging the bag over his shoulder as they all start walking down the hall.

Austin is at the back of the pack, watching Aaron and Sylvester in front of him. Aaron is dressed fairly well, in his opinion Aaron looked like a modern greaser. His white shirt with rolled sleeves and black skinny jeans. Sylvester on the other hand looked so soft. Beige long sleeve with light skinny jeans and white shoes. Probably one of the only dudes he knew who could actually pull off and all light-colored outfit.

“Austin! Tell me about your night, and definitely talk about the dude who gave you this jacket.” Aaron smirked glancing back at Austin from over his shoulder. His eyes flared with an unknown emotion, trying to read Austin’s eyes in return, persuading him to give every detail. Though he didn’t start the story till after they entered the elevator, passing the same man from last night. His hair was pulled back now, not framing his face as it did last night, and there was a woman on his right. They held hands, and she was pretty, so pretty it made Austin’s heart flutter, cheeks flushing a bit. Chocolate brown hair with slight side bangs and dark brown doe eyes. Beautiful, Austin thought as they passed by, walking away from them.

Once the elevator started moving, he explained his whole night to Aaron, mumbling over the less important parts like at the beginning of the night where he had locked lips with another blue-eyed drunk man in his party pack. Though he made sure not to leave out any details when he got to the part of the story where he was escorted out by the two men. Going on about how tall Wade had been, probably towering four inches above Aaron and that fact made Aaron’s onyx brown eye widen. Then on to the part where the _stranger_ had given him his jacket before taking off.

After Austin had finished his face was a little blush ridden, and he just chuckled, exiting the elevator with the two men who gushed and critiqued his night. Sylvester was the first one to speak up specifically about Wade and the stranger. “Your description of Wade seemed to match up with one of the people were meeting, so do you even know the names of all the people?” Sylvester questioned, a thick chestnut brown eyebrow arched high, almost sarcastically. Austin’s mind glitched, he hadn’t even asked Sean the names of everyone who was going to be there, hadn’t even asked for photos. He was just satisfied with the fact that Sean told him that they had all spoke before.

“God I’m so stupid!” Austin exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands in frustration. Aaron just laughed at him, patting him on the shoulder before pulling him into his side for a light hug. Telling him that it wasn’t his fault and that it was okay with a giant wholehearted smile planted on his face. The sad fact about it was it wasn’t okay; Austin knew he made little mistakes like this all the time and it agitated him to the bone that he could never correct it.

Sylvester joined in on the conversation as they walked out the lobby's giant glass doors, brushing past several people who hurriedly walked past them inside. “You got the address, right? Fifteen minutes away from what I remember. That’s more important than what someone looks like.” Sylvester noted, climbing into their white 2018 Subaru Outback, and Austin just breathed a reply, opening the car door and climbing inside.

Aaron was the last one to climb in and started the engine while everyone got settled. “So, give me the address, and inform us a little about Sean,” Sylvester added, reaching his hand back for Austin’s phone. Willingly he handed it over once it was unlocked, and began thinking about his relationship with Sean, allowing the car to pull away before he started.

“We basically grew up together, you two both know this, and I’ve touched a bit about it with y’all,” Austin spoke, grabbing his phone from Sylvester’s outstretched hand. Allowing himself a moment to read Sean’s new text.

**_Just curious cause Mark said he wasn’t going to be gone long._ **

**_We’re on our way_**.

Shoving his phone into his pocket he looked up at the rearview mirror, catching Aaron’s gaze as he continued on. “He was a year old than me, met through our mothers who worked together. A bright-eyed kid and that phase never ended.” He sighed, noticing that his leg had started bouncing now. “An interesting story was when we were teens, we drank our first beers together, mine was illegal compared to his, but we both got shit faced drunk and ended up partying all night.” He stopped, wringing his hands together in his lap and staring at them, slowly counting freckles.

“I see now where it started.” Aaron rejoiced earning an elbow out of Sylvester who chuckled lightly at the joke. They weren’t wrong though, that is where Austin’s drinking habit first occurred. Though it stopped bothering him a long time ago, just like his smoking habit. Austin grimaces once he realizes that he’s left his pack at the hotel. Sylvester notices his expression and decides that it’s something to ask about.

“What’s the face for?”

It startles Austin that Sylvester was paying attention, and he unwrings his hands watching Sylvester run a hand through his hair. “Left my cigs.” He mumbles and watches again as Sylvester’s expression shifts, he rolls his eyes at Austin, a usual habit when the cigarettes get talked about. Sylvester’s not fond of smoking, never has been, and as much as Austin has tried to ignore his remarks about it Sylvester only pressed on about the subject. “You shouldn’t smoke, you’ll end up with cancer.” His usual chime falls from pink frowned lips and he rolls his eyes. Scoffing as they roll to a stop.

Aaron kills the engine, looking at both the men after he’s unbuckled. “Get over yer selves. This is old news, alright? Now let’s go meet this infamous Sean of yours.” Aaron demands, giving a playful wink in their direction, exiting the car, keys in hand. Austin refuses to meet the other male's gaze, keeping his eyes down, grabbing his bag, and leaving the car before Sylvester can get another word in. Slamming the door behind him in frustration, but the crisp air does well to calm his spiked mood a bit. He breaths in deeply with closed eyes, but when he opens them, he flinches. Greeted with a pair of onyx brown ones right up in his face, close enough to see a hint of yellow in the man’s irises.

“Get over yer self, he’s looking out for you, trying to help, don’t be a dick.” The man squeezes out between a tense smile, causing Austin to nod slowly. Within the next moment, the eyes are gone, walking away towards the house in question.

It wasn’t small, that’s for sure. The house was two-storied and had probably four rooms. Also, undoubtedly expensive being near downtown Los Angeles. Aaron is halfway to the door, walking up the yard on a concrete walkway, and Sylvester is almost next to Austin when he begins walking. Hands involuntarily playing with the sleeves of the _stranger’s_ letterman jacket. Pulling the up and down over his hands, along with rolling the fabric between his fingers.

He makes it up to Aaron by the time he’s knocked on the solid wood door, and Austin can’t hide his anxiety anymore. His hands shake with an unsteady beat, and he starts to pick up a light sweat despite the cold air. His anxiety only spikes more when a voice speaks up behind him. “You guys must be Sean’s friends, right?”

He spins around on his heels, noticing the same man from the hotel standing only a few feet away from the group, and Austin’s heart jumps. He’s dealt with a few stalkers, and crazed fans, but right now in front of another YouTuber's house would be a horrible thing to happen. “Yes, and you are?” Sylvester speaks up, questioning the group. Austin eyes him curious, wonder why he’s even replying to them when he would’ve just hit no and left, but the group lets out a sigh.

“Cool, cool, well hi, my name is Mark. I really do hope Sean mentioned me at least once.” The long-haired man introduces, rubbing at the nape of his neck. The woman who was with him earlier is nowhere to be seen, and Austin has no idea where they’ve even parked at. Austin gazes around, eventually settling to look over at Aaron who has both arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manner, but he’s got a relaxed expression on his face, to say the least.

“We saw you guys earlier at the hotel, just didn’t know if it was you. Amy, Wade, and Bob are gathering their bags for the day. They stayed at the same hotel as you guys.” Mark informs them, looking back over at a car he hadn’t seen, and it all clicks somehow in Austin’s mind when he spots Wade.

“Oh god.” Is all he manages to whisper, completely baffled by the tall man. His head goes light and he has to learn onto Aaron’s shoulder to brace himself from falling. He instantly remembers why the name Wade stood out to him, Sean had spoken about Wade multiple time, and he even played a few games with him while live streaming before. He had just never seen a photo, and he’s guessing the same thing goes for Wade.

The three people at Mark's car start walking towards them. Several bags in tow, all most likely camera and recording equipment, and a strange expression crosses the tall man's expression when he gets close enough. “You’re from the bar.” He exclaims, causing every head to turn towards Austin, whose face instantly pales under the stares. The spotlight causing his head to become fuzzy. “Y... yea, I hadn’t expected to meet you again.” Austin stuttered, removing his shaking hand from Aaron’s shoulder who gives him an anxious look of concern and handing it out to Wade.

“I never fully introduced myself, my names Austin Blair, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I guess.” He chuckles awkwardly, shaking Wade’s hand once it’s within his reach, and catches him staring at the jacket Austin’s wearing, but says nothing. Mark takes the chance to introduce everyone to each other and invites them inside.

The interior of the house is nice, and he immediately notices the clean white walls and chestnut wood floors. A conversation strikes up between pairs as they walk through the house. Sylvester is talking with Mark about how lovely his house is and Aaron is engaged in conversation with Wade, Bob, and Amy behind him. Though he doesn’t mind cause something else catches his attention. A memorable singing and laughter resonate in Austin’s ears causing him to simile once he turns the corner behind Mark and Sylvester into the living room.

Austin notices him the moment they make eye contact, childish laughter filling the room as the two men run at each other, embracing in a tight hug upon contact. They’re the same height and yet Sean still manages to lift him up off the ground a bit with his arms around Austin’s hip and his around Sean’s neck. The two men laugh wildly with each other, not care nor noticing the stares coming from everyone else. Their only care right now was that they could hug for the first time in almost five years.

His heart swelled; every optimistic emotion filled his chest. Love and care took over and he pressed a platonic kiss to the side of Sean’s head as he set him back on his feet, pulling away only a little. Sean studied Austin’s face and he did the same in return. He still had the same bright blue eyes that complemented his own and trimmed full beard now. His hair was longer, styled differently, but still looked good. The most dramatic change was he no longer had green hair, having dyed it natural brown again.

Sean released his grip, “You look good, haven’t grown any facial hair I see.” Jokingly slapping his face. Austin laughed, he hadn’t, but that was okay. “I can’t help that my beard isn’t nearly as good as yours!” He exclaimed, laughing loudly at his joke with Sean.

Their laughter eventually died down and they looked around the room to find everyone had eventually stopped staring and moved on to something new. It wasn’t a surprise, but they pulled back from the embrace and still continued to take each other in. Thousands of questions filled his mind, and Austin had no doubt in his mind that Sean was thinking the same thing but he looked away. Turning back towards the couch where he had run from to stop and look at the boy who sat there.

“Ethan, come say hi!” Sean suggested, waving his hand at the boy on the couch, and he did as was asked, bouncing from the couch to Sean’s side enthusiastically.

“Hi, I’m Ethan.” He greeted hand outstretched towards Austin, and looked up to meet his eyes. Complete shock covered them, and Austin grabbed his hand, shaking it. “Nice to meet you, stranger.” He returned, looking into the confused eyes. They were a hazel green, a beautiful hazel green.


	3. Update

I am currently over packed with work, due to this information I won't be posting super often, but as soon as I get some free time I'll try to continue with this main story. Sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> So just a question for people who are reading, should I lump together the first and second chapter? Cause I'm realizing that it's going to be much longer than I original expected if everything plays out right. Just curious on y'all thoughts on that.


End file.
